His Obsession
by wanderingcloud
Summary: Zero is not lelouch here though his character is someone who is obsessed with Lelouch that he'll do anything to have everything of Lelouch. The only problem is Suzaku, Lelouch's knight in shining armour.


Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Summary: Zero is not lelouch here though his character is someone who is obsessed with Lelouch that he'll do anything to have everything of Lelouch. The only problem is Suzaku, Lelouch's knight in shining armour.

A.N. I admit that the zero here would be an OC who holds a grudge against the Britannia Empire Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes and OC. This is yaoi/ slash though nothing explicit nor implicit. If you wish not to read something like this, then please don't.

* * *

**Start of an Obsession**

"Checkmate." Lelouch said with a hint of a satisfied smile on his face for his opponent in this chess match is quite good in fact if he didn't underestimate Lelouch at the start, his opponent might even fight until they're both draw or as disgruntled as he to admit, win a game against him.

Shock spread through his opponent's face before it was replaced by a mask of neutrality.

"If only I didn't underestimate you, LL, I could have won but as agreement, here's your cash prize." His opponent said without any hint of contempt in his voice after they both shake hands.

"True, you're a good chess player. Not many could last this long with me." Lelouch admitted.

"Would it be possible for us to play again?"

"We'll see." Lelouch replied as he went out with his friend Rivalz along with their winning prize money.

LL. Who is he? He seems familiar. It's as if I've seen him before, but where? A man of early twenties thought as he watched his opponent leave the manor.

* * *

Later that night…

"James, I want you to find everything you could find about the young man who played chess with me earlier."

"Yes, my Lord." James his assistant said with a bow.

A few minutes later of trying to place where he had seen LL, the man gives up for he could not figure out who this LL is. Maybe a change of scenery could help, perhaps? The man then decided to go to his study since that is where he gets all his ideas for his plans and he might get a 'eureka moment' there.

Once in the study room, the man sat on the chair near the fireplace and stared at the wall where he places the Britannia genealogy. Knowing your enemy after all is a must for a guy like him who desired to bring Britannia down to its knees, the same way they did to his family before the first emperor of Britannia ruled. It has been so long that the world forgot that his family was the original ruler before Britannia came and that's what he desires to do: bringing back his family's name and glory.

While staring, he saw something that made him laugh like a maniac. LL looked exactly albeit older and more thinner like version of the eleventh prince who was reported dead along with his little sister during Britannia's invasion of area eleven.

It seems that dear LL is the dead prince of Britannia. Maybe he could use him, just maybe…after all fate handed him a new piece to be used in his plans in a silver platter. But first, he needed to make sure that he is the dead prince. Their bodies may be missing but there's still the possibility of him being dead and LL simply being a look-alike and there goes his plan, crumbling like humpty dumpty who fell down the wall.

A knock disturbed his train of thoughts.

"Enter."

James, the man's assistant entered the room carrying a laptop, went in front of his master, bowed and said, "These are the videos the young man's stay in our property. I already scanned it and deduced from the video that the young man's name is Lelouch, he goes to the Ashford Academy as seen in his school uniform and is part of the school's student council. Do you wish for me to gather more data on this young man, my Lord?"

"Yes and I expect a full report in three days and James it might help that he might have a blind and crippled sister named Nunnally."

"I understand my lord. I will be taking my leave." And with that James bowed and left the man alone in his thoughts.

It is as I have thought. If you really are Lelouch vi Britannia, calling yourself Lelouch is plain genius! It is but a common name nowadays and if you are hiding, no one would have thought that you would name yourself as yourself. Plain genius I must say. The man thought.

LL. What could the other L signify?

Looking back at the genealogy chart, the man stared as if waiting for the answer to simply pop out of the chart, until his gaze fell upon Lelouch's mother: Marianne vi Britannia, maiden name Lamperouge. And with that little confirmation, he was more certain of his assumption of LL's identity.

* * *

With James…

After being given the task to gather information pertaining to this LL, James found himself spending the rest of the day in front of the most secured computer he owned.

After a day of hacking, he found out that his deductions were true. The young man, LL was named Lelouch Lamperouge. He was also the current vice president of the student council. And that's about it. It really baffled him that in the website of the student council, the only information, he could get was just that. And when he decided to hack in the school's system, the only thing he got was his academic records and an inadequate personal record. If one was not persistent enough to look for information of this young man or if one was not really looking for this young man, one would just looked over said young man and forget about him or would never have read between the lines that this LL is someone who was hiding something. The only useful thing, he could gather from all his hacking for the whole day was that LL goes to Ashford Academy and has been living in the dorms since his enrolment for he is an orphan that the Ashford family took pity on. After a few diggings, he also found a person who also has the same last name as this LL. Her name is Nunnally and currently attending the middle school. That's it.

No matter how much he dig and look, he could find no more information. By the end of the day, he decided to stop hacking and start planning on how to get more information by a simple technique of directly observing and participating with the subject. But first, he needed a disguise for LL already saw him.

* * *

The next day with James…

An elderly man was talking with the assistant of Mr. Ashford in an office inquiring about the academy for he is still deciding if he wanted to send his crippled grandson here or send him to his mother in the mainland.

"You see, after the accident, my grandson has become quite withdrawn and I don't know if he'll ever go back to his usual self. Whenever we tried helping him he always says that we could never understand how it feels like to lose your walking capabilities. We then decided to send him to an academy. Maybe it would be better for him to feel normal in a school setting." The elderly man said looking quite sad.

"I see. What made you choose Ashford Academy?"

"From what I've heard from my grandson, the festivals here were very fun indeed."

"Really?" the assistant raised an eye brow with that statement as if urging the elderly man to tell him more.

"Yes, before the accident, he told me that he wanted to move to Ashford Academy after attending a festival about a giant pizza or something along those lines."

"Ah yes, I remembered that festival. You don't have to worry sir, I'm sure your grandson would love attending here. He would definitely feel welcomed."

"How can you be sure with that? You seem to be convinced but you haven't even met my grandson?"

"Well you see, we also have a student who is also crippled like your grandson but this student has a lot of friends and seem to excelling in her studies."

"Really? Would it be possible to talk to this student of yours before I take my leave?"

The assistant glanced at the wall clock that shows that it is half past twelve then said to the elderly man, "Of course. You're in luck sir. It is their lunch break. Wait here for a moment while I go fetch her."

A few minutes later, the elderly man found himself standing in front of a young girl who has her eyes closed sitting in an electronic wheelchair.

"This is Nunnally Lamperouge. She's the student I was telling you about. I'm sorry though but I have to leave the two of you but there seems to a problem with the plumbing in the girl's bathroom in the second floor and thus needed my supervision." And with that the assistant went out of the office.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lamperouge."

"Good afternoon sir. How can I be of service to you mister?"

"You see Ms. Lamperouge, I have a grandson who was also using a wheel chair to get from one place to another due to an accident five years ago and I was wondering if you could tell me of your experience in Ashford Academy. I just want to be sure if my grandson would feel welcomed and enjoy his experience here."

"It would be my pleasure sir. Ashford Academy has become our home. My brother and I lived here and staying here was one of the best decisions we have ever made. The students here are very friendly and helpful to my needs especially the student council. As a matter of fact, they even acted like I was their own little sibling. I remember the festival last year, we did a play and it was so fun. They even included me! Last week the president announced that it was the baking week and we made lots of cookies and cakes with me mixing and tasting the end product" Nunnally talked quite excitedly while reminiscing some of the happiest memories she had in Ashford Academy.

"You seem to be close with the student council. Are they like this to everyone?"

"uhh- I think so they are all good and caring people especially my big brother. "

"Your big brother? Is he part of the student council?"

"Yes, he is the vice president. How about your grandson? Could you tell me more about him?"

"Of course, now that I have talked with you, I very much think that you two would get along pretty well." The elderly man said then continued inventing stories about his non-existent grandson. After all, the elder man was James in disguised and he got what he was searching for: his master was right in saying that LL might have a blind and crippled sister and with that confirmation, his master's assumption about this LL would be solidified.

* * *

By the end of the three day mark his master gave him to find everything he could about LL, James went to his master's study room and reported everything that he had gathered on this LL.

"My lord, LL or Lelouch Lamperouge is the vice president of the student council in Ashford Academy. He has a younger sister named Nunnally and as you have predicted, she is blind and a cripple. There's nothing much can be said to them. Their records are fool proof yet lacking in substance and if you're not looking for it, you would never have guessed that they are hiding something. Here is the information I have gathered from both siblings." And with that James presented the folder where he placed all information, albeit measly, he had gathered to his master.

"Thank you James, you may now leave."

Once alone in his study, the young man decided to study the folder.

After reading everything, the young man laughed like a madman for his assumptions were true! LL is none other than Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the empire who was declared dead when their bodies were never found after Britannia's invasion.

Now that he had confirmed his assumption, he decided to plan where he would place the new information to the plans he had made before.

He really does not know but he concluded that if worst comes to worst, he would have to use the girl as something as a trade off but never Lelouch for a person that could equal him in chess is essential to be on his side. No one deserves standing beside him, only someone with Lelouch's intellectual genius that could match his. And with that thought in mind, he made a call to one of his subordinates that has pledged loyalty to his grandfather and subsequently, to him who was the only ones left of his family.

"You have called my lord?"

"Yes. I have mission for you. You are to follow this boy everywhere he goes without him noticing you, protect him if he is in danger and report back to me everything you have observed. And when I say everything, I really mean everything. What time he usually wakes up, what he eats for breakfast, who he talks to, where he goes, what he does in his free time and the likes. Do you understand?"

"Yes My lord." The young man's subordinate said after receiving the picture of Lelouch.

"Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

After 5 months of following the young man in the picture, the subordinate concluded that his master is obsessed with this young man and for the young man's sake; he should stay as far away as possible from his master. Yes, he grew up learning at a young age to follow his master's command and to betray his master signifies dishonour, something worse than death but that does not mean he doesn't hate what he is doing.

Whenever he was called upon to follow someone, it usually lasts for a couple of weeks before his master got tired of reading his reports of the one he was ordered to follow. The strange thing with this young man is that his master lasted as long as this! Thus the conclusion that this is not a simple fixation but rather a blossoming obsession in which he could never stop from happening. And who could blame his master? Of course, he was the one writes the reports and truth be told, the young intrigued him. How can someone be as cold as the frigid North Pole yet seems so warm and caring to those he deems his friend? How can someone look so apathetic as if he simply don't care what is happening around him yet always seems to have the heart to help and treat as if those elevens were his equals? How can someone who has the ability to command a number of people with his charisma yet could never say no to his dear sister's request? He is a walking contradictory that even after five months; he could never predict what he would do next.

* * *

The young man called his subordinate when he heard of the news regarding the terrorist stealing a poison gas and that they seem to be heading towards Shinjuku ghetto.

Once he finished giving instructions regarding what should be done to Lelouch if ever he was to go near the vicinity of Shinjuku ghetto, the young man decided to use the situation to rattle the current viceroy of area eleven for he could never pass the chance in aggravating Britannia; and if Clovis sent so many for such a simple poison gas then this might be something big that he could later use when the time comes.

* * *

Because of the subordinate's work, Lelouch and Rivalz never did find out what happened in Shinjuku ghetto first hand. They only found about it when they saw the news once they arrived back at Ashford Academy. Thus the knowledge of CC and geass was never uncovered by Lelouch.

* * *

The young man thought he was going to die and thus ending his family's line when he went to Shinjuku ghetto but then he met this green haired girl who granted him geass with the power of 'absolute obedience' and with this power, he found his plans to move earlier than expected.

With this power, he was able to kill Clovis, the first of the many who will die by his hands thus securing the trust of some of the resistant group's members in Shinjuku ghetto.

* * *

After a very long day, the young man found himself housing the green haired girl named CC who was now eating pizza on his bed. With an annoyed sigh, the young man decided to ignore CC and fix his plans.

With the power of geass, the doors that were closed before seems to have opened! In fact the possibilities in how he could use this were endless! He could even order his precious Lelouch to forget everything and only need him! That's a thought but that possibility could only be used as a last case scenario when his Lelouch decided to be more difficult than necessary.

Maybe it is time to court him?

No, it would be better if he doesn't know anything. Let him stay at Ashford Academy where he will be safe but when the time comes when he brought Britannia down to its knees, then Lelouch would be his and his alone to touch and to look upon for no one besides him deserved to gaze upon his beloved Lelouch.

That should have been the plan of the young man but as we all know, life is unpredictable and plans could never go according to what it is intended to do for he never accounted someone as Kururugi, Suzaku. This Suzaku keeps on foiling his plans over and over again: first as the pilot of Lancelot and second as his contender to his beloved's affections.

* * *

A.N. 2 I really want to write something like this after I read a oneshot where zero told Lelouch to love him and Suzaku was too late to stop this from happening. I also want to write how a person became so obsessed with Lelouch or something along those lines. If you want to know which oneshot I wrote earlier then I'm really sorry for I forgot the title and who wrote it. Should I make this multi-chapter or leave it as it is?

**Self-edit: 09-02-14**


End file.
